Hidden Secrets
by Aquarius Sage
Summary: Renji has a secret and it involves Kisuke's niece


My alarm is ringing as I sat up and stretch as I heard a moan coming from my uncle's room(Kisuke)which meant he was up and not to thrilled about it Hehe!

I got up and went to my bathroom to shower as I mused about last night when I went with Yumichika and Ikkaku for patrol.I saw how they both were watching me closely which kind of creeped me out and I wanted to why? It was the same with Renji who is staying here with us but when I questioned him he said nothing. I wonder if Uncle Kisuke knows why his freeloader and friends keep a very close eye on me but at the moment I cannot be worrying about it since I did promise to help Jinta and the others with the shop today since I have no classes this morning.

I came out and dress in a green T-shirt and a pair of short white shorts and white tennis shoes.I comb out my long hair and put hairpins to keep it from falling in my eyes.I went downstairs to find Uncle up and not looking at all happy about it either.

"You are an evil young lady,Benny( Uncle's nickname for me)he complained to me.

I snickered at him and teased him mercilessly"Poor Uncle Kisuke,are you feeling your age and yes I know !" Jinta and Ururu hid smiles and Tessai found the ceiling interesting suddenly.

Kisuke just glared at his niece and flipped open his fan hiding his red face. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him and in a mocking whisper"You know I love you,Old Fart"

"I know,brat!"he said simply.

I looked at the others and motioned them to follow me to the storage room to clean out.I walked past the "freeloader"who watched the morning ritual with a smile.I motion the others to go on ahead as I stopped in front of him.

"You know if you want uncle and the others to stop calling you Freeloader,you can always get off your ass and help instead of eating us out of house and home!"I said airy

unbeknownst to me, my words cut Renji far greater than I knew. as he followed you to help the others to clean the storeroom which took three whole hours to do even uncle came to help as well. Was uncle feeling well?

I went up to my room and shower and change into a pair of khaki slacks,a black sleeveless blouse and long red hair fell loosely as I grabbed my car keys and came downstairs. I came to an a stop as I saw Ikkaku sitting with face brightened as he saw me and I smiled shyly at him.I saw Renji shoot an icy glare at his friend who only ignored him and my empathic powers started to go in overdrive from Ikkaku, he just wanted to get to know me and from Renji, I sense this fierce protectiveness which was almost suffocating and he was hiding something.

I waved uncle over to me,he came over to me and I whispered"Keep a close eye on Abarai-san and Mandaname-san tonight you may have your hands full!I'll call Ayasegawa-san to help you."kissing Gramps on the cheek and out loud I said"Later old fart and don't wait for me either"with that I swept out the door gracefully.

Later that night,Renji had way too much sake as he is grinning evilly at Ikkaku while under the watchful eye of both Kisuke and Yumichika.

Renji then bursted into tears which surprised both his friends but not Kisuke who knew why the young man was piss-ass drunk and his niece would not come home tonight either.

Flashback...

Renji comes home to find his beloved Kahori dead and a shadowy figure standing over three-year old Benihime. The shadowy figure sense Renji and retreats. The Central 46 and Head Captain Yamamoto thought it would be best to send her to the World of the Living with Kisuke. Many had objected but it was quite clear the babe would be in grave danger. Kisuke came and erase her memories of that night.

end of flashback...

Renji looked up at Ikkaku and said sadly."Benihime is just like her mom. Kahori is the only woman I had ever loved and our forbidden love created my beautiful Benihime!"

Yumichika gasped and Ikkaku just stared in shock.

Renji only smiled at them sadly and then glared at Ikkaku and reached over the table,grabbed Ikkaku by the collar,pulled him close and snarled"I know you really like my red rose so you had better be good to her or I'll kill you if you ever hurt her!"

He released Ikkaku. Ikkaku glared daggers at the younger shingami

"Ikkaku does not like your red princess that way. It is more of a big brother thing." said Yumichika.

"Besides, Benihime turned me down." Ikkaku chimed in

"So how long were you planning on keeping me the dark Uncle?"came an icy voice from the door

Kisuke looked up to find a very angry Benihime who was just as drunk as her father is before he could say a word in his defense.

I cut him off with a growl through clenched teeth "You bastard,you lied to me all these years and now I know what are YOU GOING TO DO ERASE MY MEMORIES TO EASE YOUR FRICKENIN' SOUL"I slapped my grandfather hard across his face and spat out "I HATE YOU!"

I whirled on my father who stood up to face me which was kind of stupid on his part and I yelled 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BAKA?"I was so angry at him and punched his face several time all the while screaming and cussing at him.

Ikkaku grabbed me and held me tight .I pushed him away and I threw my car keys at Yumichika.

I burst into tears as I pinned all four men with a death glare and screamed"I'll never forgive you for this ever!"and with that I stumbled out the door fled into the night.

I was in the park not far from where Yammy and Ulquiorra had first came and I was crying so hard that my throat and head hurt so much and my heart ached so bad when I knew I was no longer alone I quickly popped a mod-soul pill into my mouth and Keiko quickly fled for cover.

"So this is the Red Princess in human form? Well what do ya think Tosen?"said Ichmaru Gin

The other said nothing but suddenly eight low-ranking aranacars and a teal haired Espanda.

I then used my empathic powers to channel my rage to destroy the weaklings and once that was done I drew Zanamaru faced the other three and all three charged me at once but I leaped into the air flipped over them before I gravely wounded Tosen and kicked the other two crashing into at least ten trees.

Gin released his soul slayer wounding me gravely.

"Howl Zanamaru!"I roared.

As if in answer thunder began to rumble and all the dogs in the surrounding area began to howl as was my soul slayer causing Gin's and Tosen"s ears to bleed.

I smiled evilly at them as I moved in for the kill but suddenly I gave strangle cry as I started to spit up blood and heard someone say"you little bitch that was for hurting me"

Zanamaru then engaged the Panther in battle.

Then before I had passed I heard "Sing Benihime" and heard "No,don't leave me,Red Rose!"and I blacked out.

Two days later,I woke up in my room to find my father holding my right and my uncle holding my other hand with further inspection I saw Ichigo and the others were all were either sleeping or sitting against the wall.

Yumichika was the first to notice I was awake and in his sing-song voice"Look our princess is up?"I shot him an icy glare as he smiled and winked and grinned at me as he literally drove everyone from the room leaving me alone with my father and my uncle .

I had never yelled or struck anyone in anger before and I had done it to my father and my uncle which is killing me more anything else.

"Uncle Kisuke,I never meant to hurt you so much,please forgive me"I said my voice cracking

Kisuke kissed me on the cheek and said gently"Always Benny,there is no need for to ask us for forgiveness it is us who should be asking you. We kept this from you for eighteen years and in the process we almost lose you like we did your mother and I will not lose you ever I'd die first before I let that happen."He stood up and the room and you said "I love you,Uncle Kisuke!"

"I know!"and with that he was gone.

Renji very gently lift me onto his lap and began to absently stroke my hair and I started to chuckle.

My father looked down at me and smiled at you and he said seriously "Am I forgiven,Red Rose,I wouldn't blame you if you never speak to me or even love me?"

I smiled and said gently,"Daddy,I do forgive you,just no more secrets okay?

He grinned and hugged you gently.

Renji then stood up with me in his arms and carried me downstairs and in a rather loud voice announced"this is Abarai-Uruhara Benihime,my liitle girl anyone got a problem with it well too bad"

Everyone cheered .

A few days later,Renji presented his daughter to his taicho.


End file.
